


Disrupted Study

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Enjolras' study is disrupted by a discovery of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrupted Study

They'd been studying, at first. It was the first time Marius had ever entered Enjolras and Combeferre's shared apartment, and he had been startled by how modest it was, but he supposed he shouldn't have been all too surprised. It comprised of two rooms, one that was full of books and a bed, and another, larger room that contained the fireplace, more books, and a second bed.

Here, Marius and Enjolras sat together, cross-legged, on the floor, pouring over law books together and occasionally drawing away from their studies to talk about what was in the texts before them. Marius had expressed his struggle with this particular section of the course, and Enjolras had said without hesitation that he would tutor him, if Bahorel, Lesgle and Courfeyrac had not the intention.

And, as they did not, Marius had settled alongside Enjolras, the room lit by candlelight as they worked.

He did not know for certain how the evening had progressed. He and Enjolras had stood to look for a book from the multitude organized on the shelves, and it had been Marius' fault, brushing too close to Enjolras to grasp at a text by the spine.

And now Marius had Enjolras against the book shelf, and both of them were blushing, Marius' scarlet flush making his freckles seem to connect, and Enjolras' marble countenance made prettier for the rush of blood.

The movement of Marius' hips had been the barest of touches, his against Enjolras', but the blond had let out a desperate noise, and his hands, slender but so  _strong_ , had moved to grasp at Marius' shoulders and keep him from drawing away.

Marius let out a choked little noise as he rolled his hips forwards against the other man's, and he didn't know what he was doing, not truly, and they were both still wearing their  _clothes_ , but he knew for certain that he liked the way Enjolras arched and let out pretty little noises, liked the feel of his fingers grasping all the tighter at the meat of Marius' arms.

It felt  _good_ , pleasure rushing from his crotch as he rolled himself forwards, and they were soon rutting against each other, Marius moaning and letting out cries as he concentrated hard on keeping his movements rhythmic, and Enjolras still bar for the stuttered, needy movements of his hips.

Marius was gasping as he continued on, and he was familiar with this sensation, knew it from when he'd taken himself in hand in the middle of the night, when it was dark and when he was alone to take care of it, and he whispered, "I'm going to- I must release, Enjolras, I-"

Enjolras' orgasm came first.

He went utterly still, his eyes closing as tightly as they could and leaving furrows at Enjolras' brow, his nails  _digging_  into Marius' arms (and yet, it wasn't unpleasant), his lips parted, and desperate, mewling noises exited his lips as he pressed his shoulders back against the shelf and his hips forwards against Marius'.

Marius let out his moan against Enjolras' neck when he came, burying his face there as if to hide it, and they were both left breathing heavily, flushed with red, trembling, their knees quaking and their calves shaking with the barest effort of holding up their own weights.

"God." Marius whispered against Enjolras' skin, and the blond exhaustedly dragged his hand up Marius' back to stroke through his hair, gently gripping at the locks. 

"Bed, bed, get into- your clothes-" Enjolras' words came from his mouth in a hoarse whisper, but Marius obeyed all the same, stripping off (his underwear had been left wet and  _slick_  with his release, and he flushed yet redder to look at it) and sliding into Enjolras' bed.

The blond was swift in putting away their papers and blowing out the candles, and when he joined them he was frank and candid in pressing his body against Marius'. Enjolras was like a  _furnace_ , his skin hot to the touch even though Marius' fingers were cold, and they clung to each other until their breathing evened out and their hearts slowed to a regular rhythm.

"I've never partaken in such a thing with another man before." Enjolras murmured against Marius' chest. "Or woman. Or anyone."

"Nor I." Marius returned, and his hand splayed across Enjolras' shoulder, enjoying the heat of Enjolras' back beneath his touch. "I liked it."

"I did." Enjolras agreed in a bare whisper, and his hands drew firmly around Marius. Marius had never felt so safe in his life, warm and grasped closely by this other man, this  _beauty_  of a leader. 

"Can we- I mean, at other times-"

"I want to repeat this." Enjolras said firmly, and Marius relaxed, relieved. "If you are amenable."

"Completely amenable." Marius said, because he was, and Enjolras hummed, because he was pleased. "Will you sleep?"

"Yes." Enjolras said, and he moved to cling more tightly to the other man, relaxing entirely. He slept easily, looking peaceful with his head cushioned on Marius' chest, and the brunet closed his own eyes.

Their study had been thoroughly disrupted, but they could always continue come the morning.


End file.
